The ability of bacteria to resist host defense mechanisms is a major contributor to the virulence of bacterial infections. Bacterial resistance to antimicrobial peptides that play a key role in early stages of infection is especially significant. The proteins and substrates involved in the ability of bacteria such as Salmonella typhimurium and Escherichia coil to develop resistance to antimicrobial peptides have recently begun to be identified based on genetic analysis. The most recently identified protein involved in polymyxin resistance is the gene product for an inner membrane protein, termed ArnT, which is responsible for transferring an aminoarabinose moiety onto lipid A, conferring upon the bacteria resistance to the cationic antimicrobial peptide polymyxin. Obtaining a more thorough understanding of structure-function relationships in ArnT will be key to developing strategies to overcome resistance to polymyxin and other cationic peptides. Previous studies of ArnT have all involved in vivo enzymatic activity and genetic analyses to determine its role in polymyxin resistance; the ArnT protein has not previously been purified and studied by any methodology. The goal of this proposal is to study the structure of the purified inner membrane protein ArnT by site-directed spin labeling (SDSL) EPR spectroscopy in order to provide the first structural information on this newly identified transferase. A model is proposed in which the Salmonella typhimurium ArnT transferase is comprised of twelve transmembrane (-helices; this model will become the basis for the structural evaluation of the novel protein ArnT by SDSL EPR spectroscopy followed by the examination of structural changes in ArnT due to substrate recognition. In order to begin providing the first structural information on ArnT, a unique and new membrane protein, the following points will be addressed using SDSL EPR spectroscopy: 1) create and characterize a reactive-cysteine-free construct of ArnT; 2) evaluate the model predicting that ArnT is comprised of twelve transmembrane alpha-helices by nitroxide scanning through a putative transmembrane helical region; 3) explore the overall structural arrangement of ArnT by analyzing small sets of mutations placed within putative transmembrane, surface loop, and substrate binding regions; and 4) monitor local and global structural changes induced by substrate binding. It is anticipated that these studies will provide insights into the local and global structure of ArnT, a previously uncharacterized integral membrane protein, which is of fundamental importance in furthering our understanding of the structure and functional dynamics of membrane proteins.